victorious_user_relationshipsfandomcom-20200214-history
Minicat1010
Minicat1010 is the pairing of [[User:Minithepeanut|Mini'''thepeanut]] and [[User:Kittycat1010|'Kitty'cat1010]]. They are occasionally called MiniKitty eating Peanuts (by Seggum). Both of these names are accepted within the fandom. Moments *They often talk to each other on the Victorious Chat. *They have often supported each other's opinions on vent blogs. *Mini once wrote a warning on the Tori page because Kitty was getting annoyed at the vandalising. *Kitty thanked her and told her that her warning was very stern. *Mini sent Kitty a message saying "We need to make ourselves a pairing page." Kitty replied saying "yes we should :D what should we call it? :)" *Kitty was the first person Mini added to her friends list. *They are both on each other's friend's lists. *Kitty said "Mini I love the page <3<#" *Mini vented about how she hates when her mum makes cakes but won't let her eat one and Kitty replied saying aww :(. *Kitty congratulated Mrs.leohoward on getting 2000 comments on her vent blog and Mini was the first one to comment saying "That gif ^." *They have confessed their love for each other. *Mini told Kitty and JP that she loves them. *On Mrs.leohoward's Vent Blog Kitty said she hates when she's impatient. Mini replied saying "I hate it when you take too long to reply on chat. JK, <3 u". **Kitty replied saying "lol :D haha <3 u too :D" *Kitty taught Mini how to spell legitimate. *Kitty taught Mini how to create infoboxes. *Mini said that she had major tests coming up and Kitty wished her good luck and told her to study. *Kitty sent Mini a message, congratulating her on becoming an admin. *Kitty suggested the name Bemi (Beck+Mini). *Kitty edited a pic for Mini to make it Bemi. *On Nirenberge213's blog, Which User Would YOU Eat? Kitty said she would eat Minithepeanut and Mini replied saying "SO MANY PEOPLE WANNA EAT ME!" **Kitty was the first person to directly mention eating Mini. *Mini was the first one to point out that Kitty was a Chat Moderator, and congratulated her for it. **They then had group hugs and roar hugs with Munchables. *When Mini disappeared from the wiki for a day, Kitty sent her a message saying "Mini where have you been :( I miss u :(" *Mini also said that she misses Kitty. *When Mini said that her and Lewis had finally started talking again, Kitty said "YAY" and did a happy dance for Mini. *On Mini's Alphabet Improv blog, Mini and Kitty both wanted to type 'Gosh' and something about the episodes not airing, but Mini's computer froze. When Mini commented about this, Kitty said "great minds think alike." *Mini made Kitty a Chat Moderator on The Recess Wiki. *Kitty was the first person besides Mini to read a part of one of Mini's unpublished fanfics. *They constantly send messages to each other about how they miss chatting. Trivia *They both like the ships Bori, Bade, Jandre, and Cabbie. *They are both against bullying. *They both support gay rights. *They are both part of the pairing Marchminaspop1010. *They are both part of the pairing Gumminitty1010. *They both ship Bemi (Beck+Mini) *They both like Moves Like Jagger song. *Kitty is Mini's mother in The Roar Family. *They are both part of the pairing, Minchcat. *Kitty is part of Mini's pirate crew. *They both know each other's real names and have seen pictures of each other. Fan Representation Category:Pairings Category:Friendships Category:Minithepeanut Category:Kittycat1010 Category:Friendship Moments